choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 2
#'LoveHacks, Book 2' is the second book of the #LoveHacks series. It succeeds its first book, #LoveHacks, Book 1. Summary After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and especially love. Chapters Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and especially love. Hang with all your best friends, and your lovers. Diamond scene #1: After the fire at The Double Tap, Ben invites to Dani to a cafe to talk about their relationship. There, they order pies and kiss. Dani admits that Mark does have feelings for her and has the option to either concede she does too, she does not have any feelings or she does not know how she feels about him. Regardless, Ben will ask if he can still go on dates with her even if they are not exclusive. Dani has the option to break off their relationship or continue with it. Diamond scene #2: The morning after, Dani and Leah go to the beach, where they stroll along the boardwalk and buy ice cream sundaes. They walk towards the ocean and play in it. Leah discloses her worries about the company failing, but Dani assures her that it will do well. They play in the ocean, splashing water at each other and Dani has the option to kiss her. Leah mentions the tension last night when Cole divulged that Mark likes Dani and the former realizes that three people were now vying for Dani's affection. Leah asks if they can go on dates, albeit not exclusively and Dani has the option to agree or not. Diamond scene #3: At the sports bar, Mark brings Dani to a backroom, where they play pool. Mark reveals himself as a skilled player, however if Dani responds in time, she may taunt or distract Mark and he will lose the game. Dani then has the option to either make out with him or have Mark play another game shirtless. After the game, they settle at a table, where he apologizes for the events of last night, though he is relieved that she finally knows how he feels about her. Even though Dani is not entering an exclusive relationship yet, Mark asks if he may date her, in which Dani may opt to do so or stay as friends. Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About It's a fresh start for everyone as the gang adjusts to new jobs, new businesses, and new... video games? Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing You and Ben take on Hero Con, and love is in the air for one of your friends... Chapter 4: 4 Things Cowboys And Bartenders Have In Common You and Leah meet with an important business investor...but wil you need to sell out to seal the deal? Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! Your friends throw a surprise party at an unexpected venue... and with an unexpected guest! Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guy's Night Out! You and Leah officially open your office for business, while Keo goes on a date... with the guys? '' '''Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (and Stayed) in Vegas' You and your frieds head to Las Vegas for Brooke's elopement... but will Keo's secret crash the wedding? Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened in Vegas Can the guys survive a bachelor party with Keo? Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings It's Brooke's big day! But can you and your friends reconcile with her? Chapter 10: 10 Suprising Foosball Tips Leah faces someone from her past as Mark teams up with an unexpected partner. Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling You and Leah head to LA, while Mark deals with an unexpected, and unwanted, guest. Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night Cole wakes up with a tattoo and a missing phone... What exactly happened last night?! Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit The gang is headed to Burning Sands! But will someone's relationship go up in smoke? Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get You and Mark head to Seattle while Camilla makes Leah a very tempting offer... Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide After a big fight, Mark's relationship with Isaac is rockier than ever! Will adivce from an unexpected source help them sort things out? Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know Ben, Leah and Horatio come to crossroads in their careers... But will a visit from Leah's little sister shake things up? Trivia * Edgar, a character from "The Freshman" series and Paolo, a character from "Rules of Engagement" series make cameo appearances in Chapter 3. * Otis, a character from the "Most Wanted" series, makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 8. * In Chapter 12, if Cole decides to unleash the panther or try to sneak into the panther's cage, it will kill him and there will be a disclaimer telling that it's too dark and was supposed to be a comedy. * It is stated at the end of Book 2 Chapter 17, that the next chapter will be the series finale, meaning there will not be a Book 3. Category:Stories Category:LoveHacks